Red on Blonde
by Cryptic Enigma
Summary: Billy and Chuck get into character...SLASH!


Title: Red on Blonde 

Rating: PG-13

Content: Slash, romance, kissing, light petting, slight humour.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

Characters: Billy/Chuck. Minor roles played by Christian, Lance Storm, Shane McMahon, Bradshaw and Faarooq

Genre: Slash, Romance

Disclaimer: WWE owns the characters, not me.

Spoilers: Billy and Chuck's gimmick. Set around the time before Chuck get all his lovely hair chopped off. Those plaited bunches he used to put in from time to time were adorable!

Summary: Billy and Chuck get into character. *Wink wink* He-he…

****

Red on Blonde.

Two sets of three golden strands were entwined together, held in place with neat little scarlet ribbons. A layer of baby oil caused taut bronze skin to glisten beautifully under dazzling spotlights. Tight cherry red trunks hugged an immaculately toned lower body, accenting every perfect curve and indent brilliantly. Atop strong broad shoulders, an alluring pearly smile and sparkling, playful blue eyes. A vision of flawlessness.

Billy leant his back against the doorframe, observing his partner in sheer admiration. The younger man stood in front of a full-length mirror, oblivious to his companion's company.

'You look incredible,' Billy whispered suddenly.

Though his voice had been as soft as a breeze, it echoed gently around the empty locker room. Chuck started a little, but soon relaxed when he was met with the tender eyes of his closest friend. The magnificent smile he graced Billy with made him look all the more exquisite. His mouth abruptly becoming bone-dry, the veteran did the only thing he could think to do. Moving forward with slow seductive steps, Billy scooped the younger man into his arms. Responding immediately, Chuck leaned into the embrace, his body resting against Billy's solidly built form. Billy shuddered, feeling Chuck's soft fingertips trail leisurely up and down his back. Resting his head against Billy's shoulder, Chuck closed his beautiful eyes, permitting his hands to do the seeing for him as he explored his tag partner's body as far as his innocent curiosity would permit him to do so. He was rewarded with a melodious moan from the older man as his young clumsy hands moved lower and cupped Billy's perfect ass.

Despite finding he was rapidly falling in love with the feeling of Chuck's body against his own, Billy pulled back a little to look into the other blonde's eyes. Feeling a slight twinge of abandonment, Chuck gazed up at Billy anxiously, not daring to even breathe. Billy couldn't quite describe what he saw in those captivating twinkling eyes. A fusion of longing and devotion, blended with a dose of adulation and intense fondness. Also present was a small fragment of apprehension and confusion. Billy felt fire inside, setting his soul ablaze and melting his heart into a puddle of sentiment. A long silence passed, engulfing the duo, washing passion and realisation over them like a make-believe waterfall. Feeling the fantasy, Billy took the first step in granting both of them their yearning. 

Pulling Chuck close again, Billy brought up a soothing hand and stroked beneath Chuck's chin, lightly tilting the younger man's head back. Chuck's body tingled from top to bottom as he felt Billy's soft sweet breath on his lips. Closing the diminutive remaining distance between them, Billy brushed his lips against Chuck's, extremely lightly at first. Chuck's eyes closed as he savoured the tender touch, unaware that Billy was watching him keenly, observing his actions and responses. Billy's eyes widen as Chuck fervently deepened the kiss. Surprised, though not at all disappointed, Billy groaned encouragingly as Chuck's eager tongue traced along his lips. The older man teased Chuck slightly, parting his lips a little way, then closing them again. With a frustrated moan, Chuck roughly pressed the tip of his tongue in between Billy's lips, forcing them to part and remain so. Smiling to himself as Chuck's tenderness once again set in, Billy ran his hands up from their place on his young admirer's hips. The firm fingers trailed lightly up Chuck's taut waist and abdomen, causing him to tremble sensually. The inquisitive hands detoured across Chuck's gorgeous tanned chest and slid over his wide shoulders. Billy cupped Chuck's face in his palms and added his own tongue to their little equation. His star-like eyes flying open, Chuck gazed in incredulity as Billy's more experienced tongue indulged in a full physical examination of Chuck's mouth.

Moving his hands higher, Billy hastily, though carefully, tugged the attractive ribbons out of Chuck's hair. The braids in Chuck's hair fell apart tidily, his wavy blonde hair framing his handsome face magnificently. As Billy's hands entangled themselves in his hair, Chuck found he was powerless to do anything but tighten his arms around Billy and gently grind their hips together. Immensely satisfied with his partner's reactions, Billy increased his grip on Chuck's hair considerably, the added pressure stimulating Chuck into sighing contentedly. The pair remained this way for what seemed like an eternity, sampling the elegant, exotic flavours of each other's mouths. All either of them wanted was to be lost in this mystical moment forever. But like all fairytales, there had to be an ending somewhere.

Unbeknownst to the two enchanted blondes, their great distance from reality left them unconscious of the locker room door being pushed open with a ghostly soundlessness. The two figures to enter the room halted in their tracks, dumbstruck by the scene in front of them. Exchanging uncomfortable glances with his companion, the golden blonde toyed with his hair as a distraction for himself before looking back at the erotic embrace before him. Reluctantly, the blonde smiled, trying not to giggle. His friend scowled at him lightly, his own deep green eyes flicking back and forth between the two blonde sweethearts and his own partner. Staring at the floor, the dark hared man took a deep breath and cleared his throat purposefully. 

At this sudden sharp sound, Billy and Chuck leapt apart, sheepishly meeting the eyes of the two other men.

'Er…Hey, Lance…Christian…How y'all doin'?' Billy asked with a blush.

Hearing the Texan's feigned casualness, the already giggly blonde almost doubled over in hysterics. Though it was definitely more out of embarrassment, Chuck laughed too, glad that his fellow superstar was successfully breaking the tension of such an awkward situation so nicely. Tugging on Christian's arm in a scolding manner, Lance was also trying not to smile. Of course, with his patented high level of acute seriousness, he was a lot better at controlling his amusement than his young associate. Even though Chuck's tuneful laughter made him feel a lot less disconcerted, Billy still couldn't keep the crimson shade tinting his cheeks under control.

'We weren't doin' nothin', ya know?' he lied with a dismissive laugh.

'Yeah,' Chuck added quickly. 'Just…getting into character.'

The four superstars looked at each other in silence for a moment before simultaneously breaking into secret smiles. Suddenly, a knock came on the door behind them. Shane McMahon stuck his head into the dressing room.

'Billy, Chuck? You guys are up next,' he said nicely.

The two blondes nodded and smiled at Shane, the man who had so ingeniously come up with the idea for their current 'characters' in the first place. Glancing around the locker room at the four men standing about guiltily, the McMahon child frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he shrugged and left, chuckling as he headed back down the hallway to his office.

'Ah well. Don't ask, don't tell,' he thought to himself.

Back inside the locker room, Billy and Chuck tightened their bootlaces and prepared to leave. Chuck felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Christian. The young Canadian smiled cheekily and held out his hand to Chuck. On the flat of his palm lay the two red ribbons that Billy had so masterfully removed from Chuck's hair moments early. Flushing lightly, Chuck took the ribbons with a thankful smile and ran his fingers through his incredibly dishevelled hair. Winking at the older man, Christian giggled softly and returned to Lance's side. With Billy's help, Chuck managed to return his hair to the pristine condition that it was in prior to its disorder. Flicking Chuck's pigtails playfully, Billy chuckled and offered his hand to his partner. Gingerly accepting the hand, Chuck allowed himself to be led out of the locker room and down the hallway. 

As they stood beside the curtain awaiting their cue, Billy slipped his arms around Chuck's waist affectionately. The former WCW superstar involuntarily returned the embrace and sighed, overwhelmed by the immeasurable warmth and entirety his partner's mere touch gave him.

'Good luck,' Chuck whispered.

Brushing his lips against Chuck's cheek, Billy didn't need words to show his gratitude and wish his partner an equal sentiment.

'As long as you got my back,' he said teasingly.

'Always,' Chuck murmured.

At last, their music began to play in the arena. They smiled, and with one final kiss to the lips, they darted out from behind the curtain and began their usual egotistical posing. Their opponents for the night, who had witness the little show of pre-match affection, looked at each other in astonishment.

'Wha…So they're really like that?' Bradshaw exclaimed. 'I thought they was just playin'!'

'Damn,' agreed Faarooq, nodding.

*~*~*~*

*Sings* They look so…good to me! Review me! Thanks for reading!

Cherry Cage
    


End file.
